Another One of Those Text and Facebook fics
by audi katia
Summary: Now with added post-its! ::Klaine::


_Shiny new fandom! I am in love! I am delurking to post and hopefully this can measure up to the multitude of fantastic fic that already exists. :D_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that seems even remotely familiar._

_Enjoy! And thanks for being such an awesome fandom. :D_

* * *

Text from KURT: _Your hair looks fantastic today._

Text to KURT: _Shut up. David took my hair gel._

Text from KURT: _Shockingly enough, I'm being sincere. You look, dare I say it, adorable._

Text to KURT: _...thank you._

Text from KURT: :)

.

.

.

Text from DAVID: _Dude, you and blaine are both holding your cell phones and now blaine is blushing. What did you say?_

Text to DAVID: _Nothing. Oh, btw, thanks for taking the hair gel._

_

* * *

_

**gagaforGAGA**: Know how I know you're gay?

**PerryIsPretty**: ?

**gagaforGAGA**: All your facebook pictures are of you with guys.

**PerryIsPretty**: I go to an all boys' school!

**gagaforGAGA**: :) - very smug smile

**PerryIsPretty**: Fine. Two can play this game…

**PerryIsPretty**: Know how I know you're gay? You sang the girl's part in Baby, It's Cold Outside.

**gagaforGAGA**: You sleep with other men.

**PerryIsPretty**: Again, I go to an all boys' school. We live in dorms.

**PerryIsPretty**: Anyway, you wear scarves even when you don't have a hickey.

**gagaforGAGA**: You have a poster of Daniel Radcliffe.

**PerryIsPretty**: You have a poster of Lance Bass.

**gagaforGAGA**: Pssh, please. That's only a magazine cut out.

**gagaforGAGA**: You don't even buy Skittles from the vending machine. It just spits them out at you.

**PerryIsPretty**: You cry at the end of He's Just Not That Into You.

**gagaforGAGA**: You thought "cockblock" was a sexual position.

**PerryIsPretty**: You keep Vogue magazines under your bed.

**gagaforGAGA**: You say "make it work" at the beginning of every Warblers rehearsal.

**PerryIsPretty**: You actually answer to the nickname "Porcelain."

**gagaforGAGA**: Your sunglasses.

**PerryIsPretty**: Your wardrobe.

**gagaforGAGA**: You write Harry/Draco slash fiction.

**PerryIsPretty**: You read interior design books for fun.

**gagaforGAGA**: You sing about wearing skin-tight jeans.

**PerryIsPretty**: You like the thought of me in skin-tight jeans. ;)

* * *

**Blaine Justblaine Kurt Hummel:  
**Sorry I called you gay nine times last night.  
_**Puck Puckerman** likes this._

**Kurt Hummel Blaine Justblaine:  
**You are a jerk. I would have called you gay a tenth time before you signed off. You are a jerk and a sore loser.  
**Kurt Hummel**: :)

* * *

(post-it on Blaine's dorm room door)  
_Good morning._

(post-it on Kurt's dorm room door)  
_:D_

(post-it on Blaine's dorm room door)  
_That, sir, was a waste of paper._

(post-it on Kurt's dorm room door)  
_:D :D :D (better?)_

(post-it on Blaine's dorm room door)  
_I suppose._

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Blaine Justblaine:  
**Come visit me. Pavarotti misses you.  
**Puck Puckerman**: dude u named ur dick?  
**Kurt Hummel**: Don't be gross, Noah.  
_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, and 13 others like this._

**Blaine Justblaine Kurt Hummel:  
**Don't worry. I'm coming. ;)  
**Kurt Hummel**: Oh Gaga. *rolls eyes*  
**Puck Puckerman**: knew it  
**Finn Hudson**: dislike, little brother

* * *

(posted on Kurt's dorm room door)

_Well, I know it's kind of late.  
__I hope I didn't wake you.  
__But what I got to say can't wait,  
__I know you'd understand.  
__Every time I tried to tell you,  
__The words just came out wrong.  
__So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange,  
__But every time I'm near you,  
__I run out of things to say.  
__I know you'd understand.  
__Every time I tried to tell you,  
__The words just came out wrong.  
__So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

Text received from: BLAINE  
_So, what do you think of IH2SI3UIAS? I think it would be good for the Warblers._

Text to BLAINE:  
_You're a fucking tease._

*clearclearclear*

Text to BLAINE:  
_Not the usual genre, but I bet Wes has the right voice for it._

Text SENT.

* * *

**PerryIsPretty**: I'm thinking of making a musical about Katy Perry's life.

**gagaforGAGA**: People don't just write musicals like that, Blaine.

**PerryIsPretty**: Well, maybe not about her life. I mean, who would we ever get to cast to play Russell Brand? I'm thinking a Mamma Mia-esque musical.

**gagaforGAGA**: For serious?

**PerryIsPretty**: I Kissed a Girl should be the second act opener.

**gagaforGAGA**: …

* * *

**Blaine Justblaine Kurt Hummel:  
**Can I borrow your eyebrow brush?

**Kurt Hummel Blaine Justblaine:  
**Bitch, please. It's mine.  
_**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ likes this._

**Blaine Justblaine Kurt Hummel:  
**Pretty please? Wes took mine. *wibbles*  
**Wes Michaels**: Men don't comb their eyebrows.  
**Blaine Justblaine**: Give. Now.  
_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this.  
_**David Garson**: turn in your mancard! =D  
**Wes Michaels**: You don't need it. I'm tired of you primping all the time, worrying about how you look, and whether or not Kurt will find you attractive.  
_**David Garson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, and 18 others like this.  
_**Blaine Justblaine**: THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR THAT, WES.  
_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this.  
_**Kurt Hummel**: *blush*  
_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, and 43 others like this._

_

* * *

_

**Blaine Justblaine** is about to go on his first date (first of many, hopefully!) with **Kurt Hummel**.  
_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, and 77 others like this.  
_**Wes Michaels**: FINALLY.  
_**Wes Michaels**__, __**David Garson**__, and 94 others like this._

* * *

Kurt waits an acceptable three knocks on his door and counts to five Mississippi's before opening the door. It's a surprising feat of sheer strength of will that he does not fling the door open and leap into Blaine's arms.

Instead, the two boys smile shyly at each other, electricity practically static between them.

"You look good," Kurt finally says after a pleasant, if slightly awkward, moment of silence passes between them.

"You look better," Blaine flirts back, his teeth straight and gleaming through his grin.

"Normally I'd say 'I know,' but this time I sincerely doubt it," Kurt teases lightly as he takes in the sight of Blaine's carefully groomed hair topped off with his signature pink sunglasses.

With another shared smile, they leave hand-in-hand.

* * *

Actions speak louder than words or post-its or facebook "likes" or text messages or anything at all.

* * *

_So, um, am I accepted into the wonderful Klaine community? Also, sorry for poor facebook formatting. Ffdotnet is silly._


End file.
